Waste receptacles or trash cans having pedal-operated lid opening mechanisms are known for interior receptacles. However, these interior receptacles are typically of limited capacity and are designed for in-home usage. Typically, the lid opening mechanism of these receptacles is rigidly attached to the lid, such that the maximum angle that the lid may be opened is limited by the stroke of the pedal. Thus, these receptacles do not allow for opening of the lid beyond the maximum angle allowed by operation of the pedal, which is usually less than 90 degrees from the closed position of the lid.
However, there is a need for receptacles that provide pedal-operated lid opening and in which the lid can be fully opened, such as up to 270 degrees. For example, waste receptacles for street-side use and automated collection may be required by code to have a fully openable, such as a lid that opens between 180 and 270 degrees. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a pedal-operated opening mechanism for large format wheeled waste receptacles, to improve the ease of use of these receptacles.